User talk:Tōshirō Hitsugaya-kun
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hyou Shusui page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eikakou (Talk) 21:41, April 5, 2013 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Saiunkoku Monogatari Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eikakou (talk) 00:42, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Hey there! Thanks for your messages. It's nice to see someone editing on the wiki; I know the wiki is pretty inactive at the moment. While your enthusiasm is appreciated, it might be too ambitious to expect Saiunkoku to reach the popularity of Bleach (which has a huge fan base compared to Saiunkoku) and have edits every minute. I think it's great that you want this series to be better known, but building slowly isn't a bad thing though, especially if it's done well. I don't have a set time for when I edit, so it might be difficult to be online at the same time. I do review the edits done on the wiki recently so I get an overview of where edits are being focused and what might need more work. Right now, the majority of the wiki's pages are character pages (and I think some of the big compiliation pages, like Kou Clan needs to be trimmed down, because most of the characters have their own pages with the same info). I'm also trying to work on creating more media pages (like for the novels, anime, manga, etc). As for the main page, yes, I can see what I can do to make it less plain. I don't think I can do it entirely from scratch, so I'm looking at the layouts used by other wikis for ideas. Thank you for your work so far. =) Eikakou (talk) 02:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC) : Hey there! Nah, it's alright. There's no pressure to edit every day here. ^_^ Eikakou (talk) 00:03, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Picture files Hello Toshiro, I noticed that you've been uploading pictures (which is great). I'd just like to ask that you rename them before uploading them; it's problematic when the file are badly named, like when they are just a string of numbers rather than something descriptive. I have renamed the picture on your talk page and have edited it to account for the change (so you don't have a broken link on your page). Thanks for your contributions so far and keep up the good work. ^^ Eikakou (talk) 00:17, June 4, 2013 (UTC) : Hello again, : There are two ways to rename your files. You can rename them when the file is still on your computer and then upload them. The file will have the same name as the name you gave the file on your computer. The wiki will usually alert you if there is an existing file has the same name and stop you from uploading it by asking you to rename the file. : The second method would be as you are uploading the file. When you click on the "Add a Photo" button, a menu pops up. As usual, you will browse and select a file on your computer. However, do not click on "Upload photo" immediately. : Click on the "More Options" button. The menu will expand downward with more options. To rename a file, you go to the "Filename" line and manually change the name of the file. Remember to keep the extension name on the file (so it should end with something like .png, .jpg, .gif, and so on), otherwise the file cannot be uploaded. Again, the wiki will usually warn you if another image file already has the name you have chosen and prevent you from uploading it until you've changed it to another name. :And there you go. I hope that's helpful. :Eikakou (talk) 00:29, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Shi sey page Hey Toshiro, Re: the Shi sey page, it looks like someone created the page a long time ago and it never got developed. I can't figure out which character the page is referring to either, which doesn't help that it's in French. Since it looks like a loose end (and the picture that was on it has long since been deleted), I'm going to delete the page. Thanks for letting me know about it. Eikakou (talk) 23:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC)